1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polybenzoxazole precursor and a photosensitive resin composition, and more specifically relates to a positive photosensitive resin composition suitable for application to the field of the techniques of microelectronic elements and capable of development with an alkali aqueous solution, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the techniques of microelectronic elements, polymers that show durability at high temperature are generally well known. The precursors of these polymers such as polyimide and polybenzoxazole (PBO) can be made photoreactive with proper additives. The precursors are converted to polyimide and polybenzoxazole (PBO) by known techniques such as exposure to high temperature. Accordingly, the polymer precursors are used for the manufacture of a protective layer, a thermal insulating layer, and a highly heat resisting polymer relief structure.
As disclosed in JP-A-5-197153 (The term “JP-A” as used herein refers to an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”), JP-A-2003-241377, JP-A-2003-241378, JP-A-2003-248314 and JP-A-2002-53664, various examinations have been done for contriving the improvement of photosensitive compositions containing PBO precursors by capping the terminals of PBO precursors with an unsaturated group such as an alkenyl group or an alkynyl group, a cyclic compound group, or an acid group such as a carboxylic acid residue.
Photosensitive compositions containing a PBO precursor are characterized in that they are higher sensitivity, a film remaining rate after development is large, and they have high resolution. However, since stable pattern formation is difficult if a pattern size is fluctuated at the heating time after lithographic process, which is a problem remaining to be improved. It is also desired for a film formed to have high breaking elongation.